Alastair's new experience
by Moonleck
Summary: Alastair has been accepted to a private college and will be involved with a group of girls. Rated M for lemons, language, and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hey welcome back to another story. If you came looking for lots of lemons you came to the right place.

**Moon:** Am I in this story also

**Me:** No. I will be using another of my characters that not even you know about. Don't worry though you'll be in the next one. Anyways I don't own anything except my oc's. Oh and all the pokemon are pokemorphs. They can also talk.

* * *

"We will be arriving at the port in 2 hours" I let out a sigh. Just sitting in the room on the boat was hard enough, but doing it for 2 days was pure torture. Hi my name is Alastair. I was accepted to a private pokemon college. I'm sitting in the room with my flareon.

"What's wrong?" She could always what was on my mind. She walked over and sat next to me.

"I just hate having to be on a ship for more than a few days is all." I put my arm around her shoulder. "You know there's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"I have something to tell you also. Could I go first?"

"Of course you can."

"Well I don't know how to say this any other way, but I love you." She looked away ready for the denial but was surprised when I kissed her.

"I love you too." She kissed me back and started to rub her hands through my hair. I placed my hands at her hips. We broke the kiss soon after so we could get up and move over to the bed. She started to take off my shirt as I unbuttoned my pants. After we got them off I was taking off her shirt as she took off her skirt. She got on the bed and lie down. I started to kiss her and slowly went down her body. When I got down far enough she sat up and started to unhook her bra. When she got it off she got out of her panties. I got pout of my own underwear as she did this. She pushed me down on the bed and started to move down my body. She stopped when she got to my throbbing 9'' erection. she gave it a lick before taking all 9'' in her mouth. She started to go slow at first but sped up as time went on. Soon she was going really fast and I was close to my climax. "I-I-I'm so close." She went even faster at that. "I-I'm Cumming!" I put my hands on her head and thrust upward as I came into her mouth.

She pulled off after I was finished and sat down. "You know I could get used to this"

"Attention all passengers. We will be arriving in 30 minutes." WE both got our clothing on and got our luggage as we waited for the ship to dock. When the ship socked we got off the boat and were greeted by a familiar face.

* * *

**Me:** Ooooh a cliff hanger again. I just love putting you guys into a guessing game. Well that 's it for this chapter.

**Moon:** You never told me about Alastair before.

**Me:**I never had any reason. Well leave some reviews and all that. No flamers. Now let's get out of here before Alastair shows up

**Alastair:** Too late

**Me:** Shit! Well I better leave. Peace *runs out of room* Run for your life Moon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ***holding Moon* This is why I don't use you that much anymore. *heals him* you have too many anger issues. You're lucky You don't have them in this story.

**Alastair:** *shrugs* I don't get what the problem is.

**Me:** Just leave and get in the story right now *opens up portal and pushes in* I don't own anything except my oc's. You can have Alastair when I finish the story though. All you need to do is ask. Now let's get on with the story.

* * *

"Hey Alastair is that you?"

"I haven't seen you in years Ryder. What are you doing here?"

"Oh I help the new students find their way to their dorms. Girls are on the left and boys on the right. Oh and I would advise against going to the girls dorms. though I know you will. There are actually three girls who are looking at you right now." He pointed towards the girls. I waved to him as I walked over.

"Hello. My name is Alastair. Who might you young ladies be."

"I'm Skyla."

"I'm Elesa."

"I'm Hilda."

"Well I hope we all have the same classes together, and that we can get to know each other way better." I got slapped in the back of the head by My flareon. She walked away after that. "Give me a few moments please." I walked over to her.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"You know as well as I that I can't have children with you. I'm only looking out for the future. You're the only one I love." I kissed after I said this to prove it. We walked back. "This is my flareon. She hit me because she's overprotective of me. I've had her since she hatched from her egg."

"She's adorable. I wish I could have her also. All I have is my Dewott."

"I have a Emolga."

"I have a Unfezent."

"Well we should go check into the school before someone comes out looking for us." We walked to the school and registered for the new year. We all got our schedules. And our room number's. "We all have the same classes and... huh that's odd. my number says 452."

"So does mine."

"And mine."

"Mine also."

I walked back over. "Excuse me miss but I think there's been a mistake. We all have the same room."

"Oh it wasn't a mistake. Ryder came by and asked that you would get a room with those three."

"Thank you." I walked back over to them, "It wasn't a mistake. My friend came by and asked that we all get the same room. Let's get going to the room." I grabbed everything and we walked towards a building in the center of the entire place. "It looks like this is the room." I opened the door with my card and walked inside. It looked like I had gone into a mansion. The entire place was for us. The entire building was connected. It was an entire building for the four of us... well five counting my flareon. She cam in right behind me and went into one of the rooms. We all took our luggage and went into our separate rooms. My flareon was waiting on the bed naked for me. "You couldn't even wait 5 minutes could you?" I took off my clothes and lay down next to her kissing her.

"Hey Alastair I was wondering if... This is a bad time isn't it?"

"Elesa!? Could you knock next time? Anyways give me a few minutes. I'll be out there when I finish getting dressed."

"Okay." She walked out of the room kinda disappointed. I put my clothing on and so did my flareon and we walked out of the room.

"What did you want Elesa?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date sometime. But I see you love your flareon a lot."

I grabbed her hand. "Elesa I do love my Flareon, but she doesn't care if I love someone else. Look at me." She looked at me. "She's letting me love other people because we can't have children, and she knows how much I want children that she's willing to let me marry someone else, and have children with them. I would like to go on a date with you Elesa."

"Oh I'm so happy that you said yes" She gave me a quick hug and ran to her room. We walked back into the room and lie down on the bed.

"I will always be your true love right?"

"You are my one true love. I may fall in love with someone else but they won't be the one who I would truly love forever."

* * *

**Me:** *Sitting in chair* Well that ends another chapter of ANE. I was also serious about you being able to have him after I finish this story. *dodges incoming punch* YOu can always try to hurt me but remember this. Every time you do that I will take away a part of you until there is nothing left to take and you are just a hollow shell of what you used to be

**Alastair:** You wouldn't fucking dare.

**Me, Elesa, Skyla, and** **Hilda: **Yes. *all form around him*** **

**Me:** I would do that until you are nothing. well this is the end of this little chapter so until next time. Peace. *starts to delete some of Alastair*


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** *finishes deleting some of Alastair* there he shouldn't have anger issues and be a nice person now.

**Alastair:** Thank you for doing that. I always hated those anger issues.

**Me:** Now then. This is where Alastair and Elesa go on a date. Also there will be at least two lemon scenes in this chapter.

* * *

I was getting ready for classes the next morning. I heard a knock on the door "Come in"

"Hey Moon I was wondering if you would like to walk with me to class."

"Yeah just let me finish getting ready Elesa." I finished and met Elesa out in the halls. "So it's to pokemon 101. Let's start heading there." We started to walk there when my flareon jumped on me. I fell down. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I wanted to go with you."

"You can come but You're too big for me to carry like this." I got up and put her on my shoulders. "There that's better." We walked into the class and sat down. Everyone else came in a few minutes later. Hilda sat in front of me, Skyla to my left, and Elesa to my right. Everyone was just staring in awe at how I was holding Flareon there.

"How are you holding her there and not even tired?"

"I train with my pokemon and get stronger and I always carry her like this so she is as light as a feather to me."

"Pick me up next!" I set her down and picked up Hilda, Skyla, and Elesa. Everyone clapped and the teacher walked in.

"You should join the Jiu-Jitsu club."

"He was just asked to join the Jiu-Jitsu club"

"What's the big deal with that. I am the Jiu-Jitsu world champion five times over."

"Wait you're Alastair?"

"Yeah. Don't treat me like a celebrity though. I just want to be treated like a normal person for once." Someone took a photo of me.

"This is so going on the internet!" I walked over and broke his camera.

"No it's not. I am not going to have people come and find me just because you took a photo. Now then. I will join the club. Now can we get on with class?"

"Okay everyone..." He went off into his lesson. After class was over we were in the halls

"Hey girls you want to head with me to the club?" I turned and saw three guys huddling them into a corner. I walked over and caught a glimpse of what he said.

"...Why are you all alone without anyone with you?"

"They aren't alone they're with me." They turned and saw me.

"Go away can't you see that they are into me? Now go and be a wimp somewhere else." He was about to push me but I grabbed his hand and hurled across to the other side of the room. The other two looked at me then ran.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you." Elesa gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You want to come with me to the club?"

"Yes." We all walked towards the gym to see a crowd of people in front of it. "The gym's closed until Sunday. Aw I wanted to see you beat the crap out of someone."

"Oh well let's head to the next class." We headed to the next class Coordination 101. We walked in and I was surprised that the teacher was a pokemon. She was a Lucario.

"Well hello there you must be Alastair. I've so much about you. Protecting these girls and everything. I must fight you someday. Oh and if you have any stress and you want relieve it come find me." She gave me a small wink.

"I'm sorry but I won't fight you. I won't want to harm such a pretty thing like you."

"Ah a flirt also. You have the front seats with them. Oh and I also host a Coordinator club in the morning at around 6 would you like to join?'

"Yes. We would all like to join." She signed us up and put flyers on the rest of the desks. She walked back to the desk and let out a sigh.

"My name is Lucrecia. I will want to see you after school is over Alastair. Ah look the res of the class is arriving." She got her introductions out of the way and went on to teaching the class. The rest of the day went by in a blur. I went to Lucrecia's room. She was looking out the window and I waled over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. I could see something in her eyes. It looked like sadness.

"Have you been crying?" I sat next to her.

"You can read people very well. Yes I have been crying. You remind me of my old trainer I used to have. He was like you. One day he got up and he disappeared. There isn't a day I go by without thinking about him. She leaned into me and started to cry again. I pulled her into a comforting hug and rubbed my hands down her back. Her fur was very soft almost like silk. She hugged me back careful of her chest spike. She pulled back and kissed me. I was surprised at first but I kissed back after a few seconds. She pulled away soon after. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She looked away with guilt in her eyes.

I pulled her head towards mine and I kissed her. She was surprised when I did it that she didn't kiss back for a few seconds After that she kissed back with passion. We broke the kiss. I would like it if you could join me and my pokemon after we finish this year at school. I could even try to convince the principle to let you come with me."

"I would like to do that." She kissed me again. When she pulled away she was crying, but not out of sadness, but of happiness. I picked her up and carried her back to the dorm. I opened the door and went to my room.

"I know you don't live on campus. So you're going to live with me." I let her down and she tackled me to the bed. She gave me a long a passionate kiss. I kissed her back. She began to lick at my lower lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I opened up letting her explore my mouth. She pulled out of the kiss with only a trail of saliva connecting us. "You know you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

She giggled "Thank you. You have the softest skin I've ever felt." I started to take off my shirt while she took off her dress.

"Thank you. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She gave slight nod as she unhooked her bra and took off her panties. I took off the rest of my clothing and lay down next to her. She started to jerk me off. When I was hard she gave my cock a tentative lick. She took all 9'' in her mouth. She started going slowly and went faster as time passed. I could feel my climax coming. "I-I-I'm Close." She pulled off.

"You're not going to cum just yet. I want it inside of me." She placed her pussy over my cock and pushed down I felt a wall halfway in. I pulled back and she nodded and I thrust in breaking her hymen. I kissed her to stop her from screaming. When she was adjusted she gave a small nod. I started to go slowly at first but got faster as time went on. Soon I was pounding away really fast into her. She was moaning in ecstasy. "I-I-I'm Close to cumming. Whe you cum Don't pull out of me." I gave one final push and her walls clamped down on me making me cum inside of her. "It feels good to have you inside of me Alastair. I love you." She kissed me again and pulled off. I pulled the covers over us and fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**Me:** Well there you have it chapter three. I had to make some changes since I lost power while righting this and had to restart it.

**Alastair:** Well at least you got to right it though. Now if you need me I have a Lucario to go deal with *winks at him*

**Lucrecia:** Well that's my que. Well I'm a major character in the story now. *walks off with Alastair*

**Me:** Well that's it for this time. leave some reviews. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Sorry about last chapter. I wasn't going to re-write lemons. So I may have two in this one.

**Alastair:** He better or he doesn't get any pussy in bed tonight.

**Me:** Shit better get those scenes out then. Now onto the story

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw that Lucrecia was still sleeping. I looked at the clock. 5:30 A.M. I nudged her. "It's almost time for the club."

"No mother I don't want to go." She jerked up at my touch and looked at the clock. "Yep we definitely have time to take a shower." She grabbed me by the arm and went into the bathroom and started the shower. Once the water was hot enough we got in. I grabbed the soap and started to lather her body in it. She shivered as I did this enjoying it. She stopped my hands and started to lather my body. I started to enjoy it. After she finished we quickly rinsed and got dressed. I looked at the time 5:45

"We need to head out now. If we want to make it in time." I grabbed her hand and went out the door. We made it to the classroom at 5:55. Everyone who had signed up the day before were already there. Elesa ran over and gave me a hug. Lucrecia stared at me. "I'll explain later."

"Okay everyone. We will be going over what it means to be a coördinator..." With that she went over tha basics and what a contest is like. After and hour it was time for everyone to go on with their lives.

"Um... Alastair. Why is Ms. Lucrecia following us?"

"She is my Pokémon now. I added her to my team last night after school was over. She's actually very nice. ANd she will travel with me when we finish the school year." She came up closer and I put an arm around her. We walked into the cafeteria and got breakfast. We ate and went to our first class. "Well it looks like we're going to part until lunch." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked to my class. Everything was uneventful until right before we got into the lunch room. The same three guys came over and tried to get at the girls again. I contacted Lucrecia through telepathy. 'I need you here now! The girls are getting harassed by guys they don't like' She was here in under 3 minutes. "Good now that your here let's show these guys what it means to mess with me and those girls." We walked over and touched the guy in the middle on the shoulder.

"What do you want..." He stared at me.

"Still haven't learned have you?" I grabbed his head and brought it down while bringing up my knee. The other two rushed at me. I spun out of the way and threw one at the wall while Lucrecia punched the other in the stomach. "If I ever see you three try to flirt with them again I will make sure you won't ever walk again. Now get out of my fucking sight." The people who had formed around us started to clap.

"No one's ever stood up to them before."

"Are you girls alright.? They didn't do anything to you did they?" Elesa came up to me and kissed me on the lips in front of everyone. I kissed her back after a few seconds.

"Alastair. Will you date me?"

"Yes I will." 'You know as well as I that I can't have children with you so don't argue with me' We all walked to lunch and got our food and ate. After school I was in my room with Lucrecia naked. "So how do you want to do it this time?"

"Well I was thinking you could take me like the bitch I am." I just stared at her. "What did I take you by surprise?"

"Well yeah you did. But I'm game." She got down on her hands and knees. I positioned myself at her dripping wet pussy. She gave me a small nod letting me know to go in. I pushed in and started to go slow at first and went faster as time went on.

"I-I-I'm so close. I want you to do what you did last time. Fill me with your warm seed. I'm cumming!" Her walls clenched down on my cock and I gave one final thrust painting her walls with all my seed. I pulled out a few seconds later. "That was still the best sex I've ever had." She fell asleep a few moments later. I got up and went to take a shower. As I was showering I noticed that someone came in.

* * *

"Hello? Who's there?" Elesa walked into the shower. I smiled at her. "Don't startle me like that." I pulled her closer and kissed her her ample cleavage pressing up against my chest. She Began to stroke my hardening member. When it was herd she got down onto her knees and put all 9'' in her mouth. She started to suck slowly at fist but went faster as time went by. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax. "I-I-I'm so close Elesa. Don't stop." She pulled off and started to jerk me off and I came all over her face. She started to clean it off. "You want to continue round 2 in your room?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Me:** Well there you go two lemons in one chapter. Now come here Lucrecia.

**Lucrecia:** Well that's my que to go with him. *walks over and grabs hand and pulls into room*

**Alastair: **Well while they do that I'm going to go be with Elesa *goes into Elesa's room*

**Elesa: **Well before I head in there also I just want to say leave. Moonleck Is out of here. Peace. *goes into room*


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: **Well I'm back and from the looks of it Lucrecia is fighting with someone.

**Lucrecia: **You bitch! You better stay away from him. He is mine.

**Ammy: **I will not stay away from the author. Oh look here he comes now! *waves*

**Me:** Ammy what are you doing here? Nevermind just wait until this chapter is over speaking of which where is Alastair?

**Lucrecia: **Well. You kind of touched him and he became a part of you. So into the story you go. Onto the story.

* * *

We went into her room and she closed the door. She got on her bed on her back. "You seem eager." I laughed and got above her my manhood pushing at her pussy. She gave a small nod and I pushed in hitting a wall inside. I pulled back and kissed her while thrusting in breaking her hymen. I let her adjust before I continued to push in and out of her slowly at first but going faster as Time progressed. I could feel my climax coming. "I'm Cumming!" Her walls clamped down on my cock and and came inside of her. She gave me one final kiss before falling asleep. I left and went back into my own room and fell asleep. That night I had dreams about Lucrecia. I woke with a start and I noticed that I was crying.

The next morning we got up and just wandered around the campus because we had no classes that day. Lucrecia pulled me aside. "Have you been having odd dreams lately. Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying."

"Yes. I have, but I don't want to think about it."

"Okay maybe some other time then. Well since we have nothing to do why don't we go get rid of your stress." She pulled me off to the side and pulled down my pants and boxers and started to jerk me off. She then started to suck me off. She was going really fast soon after. I could feel my climax coming. I put my hands on her head and pushed it forward as I came in her mouth. She pulled off after she swallowed every last drop.

"Thank you. I really needed that." I pulled her up and we walked away back towards the dorm. When we got back the room and sat on the bed.

"Alastair I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What would that be?"

"Well how should I say this? You used to be my trainer."

"Wait what!? That would explain the dreams I've been having.

**Me:** Well there you go it may be short but it goes into why Lucrecia loves him in the story. Now that I've heard why you two were arguing all I have to say is that I love you both equally. Now lets go into my room and have some fun.

**Lucrecia and Ammy: **Okay *grabs his hands and drags him into other room*

**Me: **Well this is going to be fun. Anyways I'm outta here. Peace


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** Welcome back. This time we will be looking into the past of Alastair. Why is he Lucrecia's trainer, why did he leave, Who is Ammy?

**Lucrecia and Ammy: **You know. You're the one writing this thing.

**Me: **Yeah. Anyways onto the story

* * *

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"I've been having dreams about you and I. I thought you were just putting them there. Well If you're my pokemon then that means I should have another pokemon here."

"Wait you mean that she might be here?"

"Yes, but we may have to hurry. I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." We left the room and ran towards the deans office. I started to remember the rest of my past as we ran there.

* * *

_I was running through the forest when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There were two pokemon huddling together in a cave trying to stay out of the rain. I stopped and walked over. They both looked at me and growled. I put my hands up. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help you stay warm. My house isn't too far away and it's much better than a cave." They got up at that. One was a Riolu, and the other was a Vulpix. I picked them up and made sure they had a tight grip. I ran back to my house and went inside._

_"Thank you mister. We've been in that cave for the past few days now." I put them down and they tackled me to the ground giving me kisses of thanks. I got them off of me. They both had no clothes on._

_"You know you girls need something to wear. I'll be back with something that would work." I went upstairs into my room and came back with a dress and gloves for Lucrecia- That's what I was going to name the Riolu- And Amaterasu-That's what I was going to name the Vulpix- They both took what I gave them and put them on. "Do you want to stay with me? I can give you what ever you need."_

_"We would like to."_

_"Well great. I have two names that would be perfect for the both of you. You are Lucrecia and you are Amaterasu, or Ammy for short." They both looked at each other and nodded._

_"We both like them."_

* * *

We arrived at the deans office. I knocked on the door and she let us in. "I need to know if you have anyone by the name of Amaterasu, or Ammy for short."

"Yes. There is a ninetails teacher that get's harassed by the students daily in room 304-B."

"Thank you." We both ran to the room and opened the door. There sat a beautiful ninetails. She looked sad. I went over and pulled her into a hug. "Ammy I can't believe it's you."

"Who...Who are you? I'm waiting for my trainer to come get me."

"Why Ammy don't you recognize your own trainer?"

"Alastair? It's really you!" She started to cry and she hugged me. I hugged her back and comforted her. She pulled away and kissed me. I kissed her back remembering more.

* * *

_I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. when Ammy came into the room. I looked up. "Oh hello Ammy. What are you doing?"_

_"Well I wanted to talk." She sat down next to me. "I've been having these strange emotions around you ever since you took me and Lucrecia in."_

_"Ah I think I know where you're coming from. I love you both the same amount as you love me."_

_"Wait Lucrecia talked to you?"_

_"Yes. I told her the same thing. You are my world. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I would never leave your side unless I was forced to." She leaned in close and kissed me. I kissed her back. She started to lick at the bottom of my lips to ask permission to enter. I opened up letting her explore my mouth with her dog-like tongue. She broke the kiss as the need for air arose. "Anata wo aishi te Kugasai." _

_"I love you also."_

* * *

"Do you still have it?"

"Yes I do. The Akai Ito. I still remember what you said."

"Watashi ha anata no gawa de ka dou ka da ko dou ka dare kata no hito to no kankei akai retsu gaari masa. Wherever or whenever you are there is a thread of fate that connects you to someone else." She hugged me as I said this. Lucrecia came over and joined in the hug. When we broke the hug one more memory came back

* * *

_I woke up that morning and got ready for classes. Lucrecia and Ammy were still asleep. They looked so cute when they slept like that. I left and went to my first class. When class was over I felt someone put something over my mouth and nose. I tried to get away but I only saw the ceiling as I hit the floor and passed out. I woke with a start._

_"Where am I?"_

_"You are in a room about to have you're memory put in the back of your mind until the time has come for you to take part of the role you have in saving the world." I just stared at him. He then went over and flipped a switch the next thing I know is that I can only remember my name and that I was a pokemon trainer._

* * *

I came back to. "It's time for us to leave the school. We have a world to save."

Just them Flareon came into the room. "I guess I can't hide it anymore."

"What do you mean?" She started to run at me and jumped. I got out of the way.

"I have to kill you. My master doesn't want you to interfere with his plans."

* * *

**Me: **Who is this so called master. Why am I here. Why aren't I getting ready for Pokemon X and Y.

**Lucrecia and Ammy: **Because we're all you need to get ready. *grabs and drags him into other room*

**Me: **Good point. *gets dragged* Well that is all until next time. Oh and before I go I have a poll up. Read my other story before choosing. Peace


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** Hey I'm back. Now it's time to answer the question on all of your minds. Who is this master.

**Ammy: **Finally! *tackles and hugs*

**Me: **Okay. Now to answer guests review. She was pretending to be his Flareon. Just so she could get close to him and kill him. Now onto the story.

* * *

"What do you mean master? I thought I was your trainer." I looked at her.

"Nope I was only acting the part as your Pokémon. My master better known as... Darkrai..."

"Darkrai!? What are you doing with that monstrosity you call a master!"

"Oh everything you couldn't do for me."

'Do not let her make you angry.'

'Who are you? How did you get in my mind?'

'I will explain that later. Right now I only have to say this. You are my chosen champion and you can use the move of any Pokémon'

I thought to myself and decided to trust this stranger. I focused my mind on the one move that I know will work on Flareon. "Hydro Pump"

She started to laugh only to be hit in the face full on by a blast of water. Lucrecia and Ammy looked at me. I grabbed their hands and ran out of the room.

'You did well Alastair.'

'Okay before I go any further with this. Tell me who you are and how am I able to do what I did.'

'Well I guess i shouldn't hold back on this now. I am Arceus. I have chosen you since you were born to be my champion.'

'Whoa slow down what do you mean by that.' Just then a shining light appeared and blinded all of us causing us to stop. When the light was gone there was a Pokémon standing there.

The girl was as beautiful as she could be. She had white hair flowing down to her back, her eyes were a deep-sea blue. "I mean I have chosen you to save this world from falling into Darkrai's hands." Her voice... Her voice was like an angel's.

"A-A-Arceus!" I kneeled down before her. She put a hand on my shoulder. "Why did you come down here?"

"Why I came to join you on your quest. That and from what goes on in her thoughts..." She pointed to Lucrecia. "You are good in bed."

I blushed slightly at this but nodded. "Yes I am. I can show you tonight if you want."

"Oh that would be wonderful." I saw Elesa walking this way.

"Elesa!" I ran over to her and hugged her. "Elesa I'm going to be gone for the rest of the school year." I handed her a number and address. "If you need to ask me something call me. If you want to visit call me and we can set up a time." She nodded as she looked at the others

"Who are they?"

"Well you know Lucrecia. The Ninetails is Amaterasu or Ammy for short. She was one of my first Pokémon. And the other Pokémon... She...is...Arceus." She stared as I said this. She shook her head.

"Don't lie to me. If that was Arceus then why isn't she in a silver and gold gown?"

"I don't always wear silver and gold. So you want proof I am Arceus fine." She walked over and put a hand up towards a wall. She fired Judgement at the wall.

"There you go. Now I have to pack and leave Elesa. I'll see you when this is all over." I gave her a quick kiss and we all ran back to the room.

* * *

**Me: **Wow that was some chapter*smirks* Oh Arceus! Are you ready for the best time of your life.

**Arceus:** *drags into other room* You bet. Oh I'm also a huge character in the story now. I'll have a name later. Though I want some suggestions for it. Leave it in the reviews or Pm the writer. Peace.

**Me: **Yep that's a Pokémon god for you. Now I'm going to have some fun. *get's dragged* Peace


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: **Well I'm back and I had the best time of my life. In this chapter we get to see them finally start the adventure.

**Arceus: **Well you better be ready for round two. I still need a name though.*looks sad*

**Me: **Aw don't cry. I think I have a name for you. What about Din.

**Arcues: ***looks up* Yes! Now onto the story.

* * *

When we got to the room I packed up everything I needed. Lucrecia and Ammy walked over and handed me two luxury balls. "You still have these? I though you would have gotten rid of them."

"No we kept them as a reminder of you." I shrunk the balls and put them on my belt.

"Okay I want to name you if that is okay with you Arceus."

"Okay. As long as it isn't a name for a man."

"It isn't. I was thinking of Din. Now choose a pokeball you want." She picked up a luxury ball. "Good now all I have to do is catch you." I tapped her on the head and the ball shook twice before it stopped and the middle turned red. I opened it up and let her out. Now let's get going. I grabbed my stuff and headed out. And so my true adventure began.

"Alastair?"

"Yes?"

"You do know you can get pokemon pregnant because you're my champion." I almost choked on the water I was drinking. I slowly turned my head and saw Lucrecia giggling.

"Don't tell me. Your pregnant." She gave a nod. I sighed. 'Great. Now I have to deal with a child also.'

'Don't worry about it. We'll both take care of her.'

'It's not that. And how do you know it's a girl?'

'I just do.' She came up and kissed me "The egg should be here within a week." I looked up at the sky.

"We should set up camp here for the night. Oh and Din. You should probably set up two tents." I left the area to gather up wood. When I got back everything was set but they weren't there.

'We found a lake. Come join us. I'll send you directions to get here.' Once they were sent I went and found them skinny dipping in a lake. I smiled and got undressed. I used teleport to get above them and dropped in. They were splashed and were laughing. Din suddenly jumped on me.

"You know you weigh less than I though. I though you would weigh the same as that traitorous bitch I called a pokemon." I got up and used surf. "So who want's to have me first?"

"Me!"

"Din it is. You girls come back when your..." My eyes widened. "Get down!" We all got under the water. 'Stay in the water.' I got back up on land and saw a dark figure. I got my clothes on before getting shot at again. I got out of the way. I used judgement-fighting type- and hit the person in the back. I went closer and got a good look at the pokemon. A Zoroark. She had a few gashes on her arms. 'Everyone come on out it's okay.' I used heal pulse. She was starting to come to. "Good your okay. I thought you were going to be much worse off.

"Who-who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I am Alastair. I think you were about to go kill something. It looks like you haven't eaten in days. Let's take you back to the campsite and feed you." We all went back and I started to cook. When I finished I handed her some food. She ate it all and asked for more. I kept giving her more until she couldn't eat anymore. I sat down and smiled. "You know you're a very beautiful shiny Zoroark." She blushed at this.

"Thank you. Can I come with you? I have nowhere to go."

"Of course you can. You'll be a part of the family." I walked over to her and hugged her. She pulled away and kissed me. I was surprised but I kissed back. I always loved Zoroarks. "Din there better be room for one more in there"

* * *

**Me:** Yep another pokemon. Now I get to have a Zoroark and Arceus with me now.

**Din and Zoroark: ***drags into other room* it begins now

**Me: **Yep can't deny two sexy goddesses. Well that's all for now. Peace *gets dragged*


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: **Hello and welcome to the new chapter. Quick announcement. I'm going to be having some Pokémon battles. If you want to battle me send me your fc and name for Pokémon. Any one will work.

**Zoroark: **Don't forget you need to name me in this chapter. For I am one of your sexy goddesses.

**Me: **I'll name you after I break you in. Now onto the chapter Oh and this chapter is in a 3rd person POV

* * *

"Yes there is enough room for one more."

"Good. Now you'll get to be treated like the sexy goddess you are." He grabbed her hand and led her into the tent. Din followed after Them. She closed the tent and started to undress. The Zoroark only had to take off a pair of pants. "i guess I'll have to get you a pair of new clothing when we get into the next town. Din could you give her one of your gowns until then?"

"Of course. She is family after all." She walked over and kissed her. Zoroark melted into the kiss. She was enjoying the kiss so much that she didn't notice him stripping down and walk over. She saw him lay down on the bed after she broke the kiss for air. She walked over and kneeled down. She gave his throbbing erection a lick before taking all of it in her mouth. She pulled off and gave a yelp as Din licked her pussy. She went back to sucking soon after. He could feel his climax coming. He pulled her head down as he came into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop that went into her mouth. She pulled off and Din went up and did the same to him. Zoroark preceded to lick at Din's pussy. After a few minutes the same thing happened. When he finished they all lay on the bed.

"Well Moon are you ready for round 2?"

"I'm always ready." He got up and Din got on her hands and knees. Zoroark went underneath her. He placed his cock at both of their dripping wet pussies. He slowly pushed. His cock went in between both of the pussies and he started to thrust a little faster. They were both kissing each other and were moaning into the kiss as he continued. When he could feel his climax coming they both came at the same time. He was only encouraged by this and went faster until he came.

"That was the best sex I've ever had."

"I'm going to have to treat you both like the goddesses you are. I'll give you both the best sex you have ever had. But that will be seperate for both of you. Oh and I hope you're ready to get pregnant."

"What do you mean by that. I thought humans couldn't get pokemon pregnant."

"Din has chosen me as her champion to defeat Drakrai and save the world. As her champion I can get pokemon pregnant." She stared at him as he said this. She started to giggle.

"Well I hope you're ready to raise a Zorua."

"I will be. Do you have a name?"

"No. Will you give me a name?"

"Yes. I have thought about it. I will name you Shade"

* * *

**Me: **Well there you go. Now Shade you ready for your treatment.

**Shade:** Hell yes *grabs and drags into room*

**Me:** Well I guess that's a yes. Anyways until next time peace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: **Welcome back to another chapter of ANE. We get to see the so elusive... You know what just read and find out

**Lucrecia: **It involves me though. I become even sexier.

**Me: **Well why don't we get to the fun now and in the story. *grabs and pulls into room* onto the chapter. Oh and this chapter happens two months after the last one

* * *

"Good job Lucrecia. You've finally mastered Extreme speed." She looked at me with glee in here eyes. Her daughter was watching also. We named her Tifa. She came over to me and wanted to be picked up. I couldn't deny her with her puppy-dog eyes. I picked her up and put her on my shoulders. Lucrecia walked over to me and kissed me. "We should head back to the camp."

'We have a problem here. Something's going on with Shade.'

'We're on our way.' I picked up Lucrecia also and ran back to the camp. I could hear Shade's growls from off in the distance. I ran over to her and saw that she was fighting another trainer.

"Hey buddy I saw her first. She's mine."

"Shade use bite." Shade went over and bit the trainer's Sawk. "Sorry, but I already own her. Now let's have a proper battle. Shade come back." She came back knowing her type disadvantage. "Go Lucrecia." She climbed off of me and went onto the battle field.

"Nice choice but I choose Gardevoir."

"You seem to have forgotten. Lucrecia's also a steel type. Use Extreme..." She was enveloped in a white light. She came out onto the field in a different form. I stared at her. She had gone into her Mega form. She was even more beautiful than she already was. She had red markings on her skin. she had grown more curvy, she also was as tall as I was. "U-u-use extreme speed."

She had disappeared and reappeared next to the Gardevoir and hit her in the side. "Now use aura sphere." She charged up an aura sphere and launched it at the Gardevoir. It hit her in the chest and she fainted. I walked over to the trainer. "Nice pokemon. You can keep the money. I just want to know if I can borrow her for a little bit."

"Sure. Can I borrow your Lucario?"

"Sure, but she likes to be called by her name. Lucrecia. If I find out you hit her, slap her, or do anything to hurt her you will be dead."

"Likewise. Okay you can borrow her" I waved Lucrecia over.

"He's going to have you for a little bit. Remember to contact me when you need help." I walked over to his Gardevoir and helped her up. "I'm going to have you for a little bit."

"Please don't hurt me."

"I won't. We're going to have some fun. Come follow me. Shade head back to the camp." She went back to the camp and I walked off with the Gardevoir."

* * *

**Me: **Well there you go. What will happen, who will do what? Now I need to go back to my time with Lucrecia.

**Lucrecia: **Oh yeah. Yes. This is going to be even more fun in my mega form.

**Me: ***goes into her room* careful of the chest spike. *pulls onto bead* peace.


End file.
